<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altham's Gentlemen's Club by TheMightyFlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558815">Altham's Gentlemen's Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn'>TheMightyFlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Consensual, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Altham's Gentlemen's Club is in need of new members. They have an unconventional way of going about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks, Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Altham's Gentlemen's Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com">hp_bunintheoven</a> Pregnancy Fest.<br/>This is a bit unconventional. The owners are supposed to be kind of faceless, which is why there's no descriptions of them. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altham's Gentleman's Club was one of the most prestigious, exclusive clubs of its kind. They welcomed only the best of the best: the famous, the rich, and the highly-connected. Its halls had seen said famous, rich, and highly-connected wizards in their best times, and their worst.</p><p>There had been Adrianus Waterford, who was rumoured to have been the greatest lover of his age. He had been a popular choice of partner for each of the girls, having them lined up for his perusal each night he visited.</p><p>Nicholas Demontia, who had lived back in the 1700s, had his portrait in a place of prominence in the lobby of the club. He had been responsible for the hiring of the first group of exotic dancers for the club. To this day, Altham's had the reputation of having the very best dancers available in London.</p><p>Even Merlin, the widely-acknowledged greatest wizard of all time, had spent his fair share of time within Altham's walls. His tastes had tended more to what the common man termed 'the exotic' at that moment in history: dark-skinned women, and lithe young men.</p><p>That is not to mention some of the lesser-known members: Keith Jamison, whose stamina was legendary; Thomas Lynchford, whose deft fingers could bring a woman to orgasm in the matter of a minute; and Estibaliz Hernandez, whose voice sent trembles of pleasure through everyone who heard it. Altham's Gentleman's Club had proudly hosted each and every one of them. And they had been equally proud members. No hint was ever given in public, of course. No subtle wink, and no secret handshake were ever developed. Club rules demanded complete secrecy, and complete secrecy is what they received.</p><p>As time passed, the Altham's client list began to dwindle, however. As the wars raged, and wizarding populations dropped in number, the list of men in on the secret began to shrink. Fathers no longer inducted their sons, and no new members were initiated. The trend continued until well after the war with Voldemort was settled. Numbers dipped below twenty members at the lowest, causing the club owners to take the chance and expand on their services.</p><p>At first, it was subtle. Things like extra menu options in the dining facilities, new employees – both men and women – for their clients to choose from, and updated rooms slipped in quickly. When that had little effect, they went a bit further. Rooms dedicated to very specific tastes began popping up in the club. Some had walls with chains attached. Others had oddly-shaped, padded wooden horses in them designed for a man to be able to lie comfortably on top. Others had entire wardrobes installed that could only be opened by trained people hired specifically for these rooms.</p><p>These improvements helped a little. Memberships began to slowly rise again, but it was not enough for the owners. They were used to a certain standard of living, and the way to go about getting that standard back was to increase memberships sharply. It was then that one suggested something that made the mouths of the others drop.</p><p>"A fertility clinic?"</p><p>"No. Not a clinic. We will not be turning one of our rooms into a sterile environment. What I am suggesting is giving our clients a pleasurable way of getting pregnant."</p><p>"Not sure how you managed to get <i>your</i> wife pregnant, but I am certain <i>mine</i> found it pleasurable when we got pregnant."</p><p>"Do not be facetious. What I am suggesting is that we sell the potions required for men to become pregnant, we hire out specific rooms designed to that particular couple's tastes, and let them go at it. They get what they want – in nine months' time, anyway – and we get paid."</p><p>The group seated around the large mahogany table began murmuring. There was some dissent at first. Why would a gentlemen's club want to provide a service that would keep at least one of their members away from the club for so long? Could they offer the same service to straight members who were struggling to get pregnant? How about the lesbians? Would they need to also hire a mediwitch? What about the permissions required? Could they fast track it?</p><p>The questions flew hard and fast. The one who had originally suggested the idea handled them well. He had studied the art of male impregnation, and was certain they could pull this off. All it would take would be a couple of extra rooms, an in-house potioneer, and Ministry approval. In the end, it took less than a day to decide.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div>"Are you certain about this, Draco?"<p>Harry stood in front of a nondescript building, a frown marring his face. Draco had to smile. Of all the things Harry could have chosen to be nervous about, entering a gentlemen's club was not something Draco had assumed would be on the list.</p><p>"It's <i>fine</i>, Harry." He stepped up behind Harry to place a hand softly in the small of his back. "The owners are old friends of the family. Father has a membership here, as did his father before him, and so many generations of Malfoys that it is impossible to count. I have one as well, which I now only use to have lunch at the restaurant."</p><p>When Harry eyed him suspiciously, Draco rolled his eyes. Harry knew that he had practically given up his Altham's membership when they had become serious three years previously. The owners hadn't been too happy to lose yet another long-standing member, but Draco had been adamant. This was a way for the owners to get their way – Draco would be signing Harry up for a membership today – and for both Harry and Draco to get what they wanted. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"You don't have to. We can walk away right now. I just thought…" He paused long enough to move properly behind Harry. Sliding his hands beneath Harry's shirt, he splayed his hands over his stomach. "Maybe we could have some fun, considering what we're trying for."</p><p>Harry hummed. Leaning back into the embrace, he placed his hands over Draco's. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Do you think it will work?"</p><p>"There's only one way to find out."</p><p>The room was spacious and luxuriously appointed, as Draco had expected it to be. Altham's rarely skimped on anything, so why would these rooms be any different? The owners knew Draco's tastes, and this room suited them perfectly.</p><p>A large bed was the dominating feature of the room. Made of dark wood, with deep blue drapes and the softest-looking sheets, it was exactly what he had been wanting. The minibar held expensive whisky and scotch, as well as various chocolates. A comfortable loveseat – in the same deep blue as the curtains on the bed – sat before the fire, accompanied by a small table. On the table sat the potions they both needed to take, along with a small bottle of champagne and a punnet of strawberries. Draco smiled.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Harry took a few steps into the room. He turned slowly, clearly taking everything in.</p><p>"Wow." Glancing over his shoulder, he raised his eyebrows at Draco. "You told them to do this?"</p><p>Draco's smile widened. "No, I didn't. The owners… Well, they know their clients. They know their tastes. When I informed them that we would be booking a room, they told me not to worry, and that they would take care of everything."</p><p>He watched as Harry slowly turned to face him properly. Draco hadn't moved from the doorway, choosing to allow Harry time to take everything in on his own. Now, however, he pushed away from the doorjamb, meeting Harry as he stepped back towards him.</p><p>"'Everything'?" Harry's arms slid up and around Draco's neck as he leant in. His bright green eyes flashed with desire as Draco wet his lips. "Let's test that, shall we?"</p><p>The kiss they shared was passionate. Draco's hands went around Harry's waist, holding him close as he slipped his tongue between Harry's lips. The sensation of the muscles flexing beneath Draco's hands sent shivers through him. They had been trying to get pregnant for a few months now, and nothing had worked. If this worked, if this was the night, then he was determined to make it memorable.</p><p>"Harry," he gasped, breaking the kiss. "Come on. We, ah… we have to…"</p><p>Harry grinned. Resting their foreheads together, he hummed.</p><p>"By the fire?"</p><p>Draco pressed his lips together. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself, he nodded. He watched Harry's arse as he pulled away and led the way to the loveseat. Harry's stocky build was a stark contrast to Draco's own thinner form. With his years of Quidditch matches and Auror training, he had honed his body to a finely-tuned machine. And Draco appreciated every effort he put in. Slipping ahead of Harry, he seated himself and patted his lap with a grin. Harry's responding laugh sent waves of desire crashing through Draco. The sensation was only added to when Harry took him up on the offer and seated himself in Draco's lap.</p><p>"So…" Harry wriggled his hips, leaning back against Draco's chest. "How are we doing this?"</p><p>Draco hummed. Closing his eyes, he buried his nose in behind Harry's ear, taking a deep breath. Wrapping his arms securely around Harry's middle, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensations running through him for a few seconds. When Harry wriggled again, though, he knew he had to answer.</p><p>"<i>You</i> are going to allow me to seduce you."</p><p>"Oh, am I really?" Harry leant back against Draco properly, forcing him to remove his face from Harry's hair. "You know I'm a sure thing, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco slid his hands down Harry's body. The rough material of Harry's jeans brushed against the pads of his fingers as he cupped the growing bulge there.</p><p>"I am fully aware of that, Potter. You never could resist me." He grinned as Harry chuckled. "But we are going to do this properly."</p><p>The champagne and strawberries went down quite well. As did the whisky Harry poured them. When they fell into bed together, they were both warm and buzzing with so much desire for each other that they at first forgot the potions. They lay in each other's arms, sweating and panting and laughing about how forgetful they both were. Truth was, Draco knew, that they were both incapable of taking things slowly. Harry filled him with so much desire that he simply could not control himself.</p><p>Their next round was slower, and much more passionate. Draco took his time while they were both still catching their breath. Kissing his way down Harry's body, he licked the evidence of their pleasure off Harry's stomach. By the time they were both ready to go again, Draco was having to force himself to remember the potions. Having Harry lying before him, hot and willing, with his eyes hooded and his mouth open and swollen from his kisses was almost too much to resist. He pulled back, however.</p><p>His entire body tingled as he entered Harry this time. Draco was used to the feeling of being overwhelmed when he was with Harry, but this was different. The potion had his mind buzzing, and his skin prickling, and his cock harder than he remembered ever being. Slipping a hand between them, he gave Harry's cock a few strokes, earning himself a series of breathless moans.</p><p>"Draco, God… This… I…" Harry tightened his legs around Draco's waist, his hands gripping Draco's hips, drawing him in closer on his next thrust. "I love you."</p><p>Draco's insides clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut as he captured Harry's lips in a deep kiss. It wasn't long after that that Harry's body tensed, spilling his release over his stomach yet again. Draco followed a few thrusts later, declaring his love for Harry in a voice rough with desire.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div>"Well, this is just lovely."<p>Tonks watched as Luna released her hand and moved off into the room. Although, 'room' possibly was the wrong word for the space she had just entered. The club – which she had only just become a member of, thanks to Luna and her many connections – had offered to fit the room out to suit Luna's tastes. Tonks couldn't help the wide smile that spread over her face.</p><p>A forest. There were extremely tall tree trunks fitted to the walls. Their roots were covered with soft-looking moss and surrounded by small bushes that contained tiny lights that reminded Tonks suspiciously of fairies. A small creek ran down the very centre of the room, bordered by more bushes, these ones flowering in a myriad of different colours. Mushrooms served as tables, with a pair of matching bottles sitting on top of the tallest one. Luna stood in the middle of it all, turning in a slow circle. Her long, wavy hair seemed to sparkle in the strange lighting in the room.</p><p>"This reminds me of that time in Sherwood Forest. Do you remember?"</p><p>"Sherwood?" Tonks' mind went back to their very first vacation together, warmth spreading through her stomach at the memories. "How could I forget?"</p><p>It was there that Tonks had realised that this relationship went beyond anything she had ever had with anyone else before. Luna had been off searching for one of her animals, and Tonks had tagged along. They had searched deep into the forest, moving further and further from their cabin each day. It had come to the point that they had simply begun sleeping in the open each night. She had to admit that some of the mossy patches in this room <i>did</i> hold a resemblance to some of the patches they had bunked down in on those nights. Stepping closer to Luna, she smiled.</p><p>"C'mon, love. Let's make a baby."</p><p>Luna's wide smile could have lit the entire room. Tonks took her by the hand and led her to the largest mossy patch. Sinking down onto her knees, she drew Luna to her.</p><p>Tonks didn't know how the potions they took worked, but she found herself not caring. Once she had Luna naked, and they had each taken their part of the potion, nothing mattered to her but Luna and satisfying the urge to make love to her.</p><p>Her skin seemed to buzz everywhere Luna touched her, her fingertips brushing lightly over every inch. The strange light filtered through the treetops, highlighting Luna's pale skin. Her hair fell in waves around them as she leant over, kissing Tonks with a fury.</p><p>Tonks had no idea how Luna managed it, but they managed to orgasm at the exact same time. The warmth that had spread through her when she took the potion ebbed slowly as she came down from her high. Luna was lying by her side, her breath coming quickly. She giggled when Tonks reached for her.</p><p>"You're going to be a Mama, Dora."</p><p>Tonks smiled. "You're going to make the <i>best</i> mother, Luna."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div>"You're shitting me."<p>Severus stood staring into the room Rosmerta had just entered. It was dark, with shadows being cast by a low-burning fire. The furniture was utilitarian: an iron bedframe, small wooden bedside tables, and two armchairs by the fire. He was certain the chairs would never see use. Not by them, at least.</p><p>"Don't be so negative, luv." Rosmerta stepped into the room and made straight for the bed. "Come here and strip off."</p><p>Severus shook his head in disbelief. He had known that the owners had taken him seriously when he had informed them that they did not need anything fancy for their room. What he had not expected was an almost replica of the rooms Rosmerta rented in the bloody pub. But, he figured as he removed his clothing slowly, it kind of suited them. The Three Broomsticks had become a refuge for him during the war, so it was only fitting that it be the place this new chapter of his life began.</p><p>"You always were a charmer, Rosie."</p><p>Rosmerta shot him a grin over her shoulder. "If you wanted charming, you would'a hooked up with someone else, wouldn't you? Nah, luv." She turned just as she began to unhook the bodice of the voluminous dress she wore. "You don' want charming. You want <i>me</i>."</p><p>The bodice came apart in her hands, revealing her black, lacy bra. Severus ogled her openly, licking his lips. Her throaty chuckle had him hardening in his trousers.</p><p>"Come, Sev. Have a drink with me."</p><p>Following her the second he managed to get his layers of clothing off, he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. Rosmerta grabbed a large bottle of Ogden's, which they shared between them as they began to explore each other's bodies. It had been years since they had first entered this relationship, so there were no surprises, and no embarrassment. By the time the bottle was finished, they were both more than ready.</p><p>Rosmerta took charge, pinning Severus to the bed. He lay back against the pillows gratefully, his head spinning with the combination of desire and alcohol. Rosmerta knew exactly how to work him up into a frenzy of lust, and she had him bucking and groaning beneath her within a couple of minutes.</p><p>They had been trying for a baby since the end of the war. Rosmerta knew her time was running out, and she was vigorous in her efforts to get pregnant. This, it seemed, was their last and best chance.</p><p>Severus groaned, pawing gratefully at her breasts as they bobbed in front of him. Whatever this bloody potion was, it had him <i>hard</i>, almost painfully so. He was getting close much sooner than usual because of it, his cock much more sensitive. Rosmerta didn't seem to mind, however. She was lost in her own pleasure, taking from him what she needed. He panted, squeezing her breasts, and bucking wildly into her. He came first, unable to hold back any longer.</p><p>"Yes, Sev, there we go." Rosmerta rolled off him and grabbed his hand. "Here, luv. Finish me off."</p><p>She didn't take much longer. Severus knew exactly how to touch her to bring her off. His years of practice guided him well, and he had her coming around his fingers shortly. She collapsed down onto the bed beside him, panting and smiling lazily.</p><p>"You ready for this one, Sev?" She patted her flat stomach with one hand while the other played through the smattering of hairs over his own stomach. "Really ready?"</p><p>"Bit too late now, isn't it?"</p><p>She snorted. "Yes, it is. You're stuck with me now."</p><p>Severus grinned. "<i>What</i> a shame."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><b>MAGICAL BABY BOOM!</b></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The British wizarding world is set to increase in population as of early next year. With a spike in pregnancies in the magical world this year, next year is looking at a population boom. Just what prompted this is a mystery to medical experts, but the Ministry of Magic is said to be encouraging people to do their part and contribute to our dwindling population any way they can.</i>
  </p>
</div>The owners of Altham's Gentlemen's Club sat around their mahogany table, each wearing a self-satisfied smile. This was only one of many headlines they had read out to each other in the past few weeks. Profits had increased unbelievably since they had implemented their plan and, it seemed, they had been helping out wizarding society at the same time.<p>"I would call this a rousing success."</p><p>"Indeed. It was a very good idea. I congratulate you."</p><p>"As do I, old chum. We shall not need to worry about dwindling numbers again for a long time, I should think."</p><p>They each raised a glass as they sat back in their comfortable chairs. Smiling at each other, they praised themselves and their ingenuity. Altham's would live on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>